drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor al’Raim
Character Name: Eleanor al’Raim Formerly: White Tower, Aes Sedai, Green Ajah Age: 37 Place of birth: A small village south of Caemlyn. Physical appearance Eleanor is 5’8” she is quite slender (about 45-50 kg). She has long blond hair which she usually wears tied with a green ribbon at het back. She’s not considered beautiful, most men don’t notice here, except when she smiles. Here eyes are a green with a blueish shade, but they can also seem almost black when Elle is angry. Brief history Eleanor is born and raised as a farmer's daughter, but when she was sixteen a noble lady knocked on the door of their farm. That noble lady appeared to be Swaniana Sedai of the Red Ajah, who was looking for her aunt who had lived nearby. Swaniana tested Eleanor and found out that she had the spark. So the next morning Elle was off with a group of Aes Sedai. The group was later on completed with Arette Sedai. Elle became friends with another girl the group had found Myrlindra, who was raised to the Blue Ajah only shortly after Eleanor was raised to the Green. When Elle was already a couple years a Novice she was assigned a roomie, a haughty girl named Liselle. The girls eventually became best friends, they visited eachother often when Elle was Accepted and later when they both were raised Aes Sedai. When Elle was an Accepted she one time snuck out of the Tower to go out in Tar Valon, she then met a Tower Trainee named Teslan. They had a wonderfull night together. But after that Elle didn’t see him for a long time, until she was raised. Shortly after she was raised, Teslan was also raised. They are now both on a trip to Amadicia to find a traitor. Eleanor chose the Green Ajah in a great desire to fight at Tarmon Gai’don. ---- Eleanor walked back to her room absently feeling at the third finger of her left hand, it felt strangely empty now. For the last ten years a golden serpent ring had been at that finger, but now it wasn’t anymore, she now had the right to wear on every finger she wanted, or not wear it at all. When she was back in her room, the room she had shared for only a short time again with her old Novice roomie Liselle and now she was leaving her again. Eleanor changed in to the dress she had bought in Tar Valon only a short while ago for this purpose. When she was done she sat down on the bed thinking about what happened today. It was still early in the morning when the knock on the door came, Liselle was already gone for an early class and Eleanor was also readying herself for the class she gave to Myrlie. At the door was her mentor Aya, “Come Eleanor, it is time.” Eleanor looked at Aya with an open mouth. “Time??” “The wheel waits for no woman,” was the response. So Eleanor followed Aya down the same road as she had taken ten years ago down to the bottom of the Tower. They passed the room in which the three Arches were and entered another. In the room were seven Sisters, one of each Ajah, and the Amyrlin. Eleanor shrugged by the memory of the ceremony, and especially when she thought of taking the three oaths, she could still feel them setteling in. Eleanor stood in the middle of the room with the Oath rod in her hands, the seven sisters were channeling Spirit in it. She took a deep breath and said the words, “Under the Light, I vow to speak no word that is not true. Under the Light, I vow to make no weapon for one man to kill another. Under the Light, I vow not to use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last defence of my life, the life of my Warder, or that of another sister.” Eleanor shivered as she could feel the Oaths tightening themselves around her, sinking in her, until they became a part of her. Eleanor stood up, her task for today wasn’t done yet. She opened the door of her room and went on her way to the Green quarters, at Mandi Sedai’s door she stopped. Eleanor paused for a while before she knocked on the door of the Head of the Greens. “Enter” Eleanor opened the door, “I come to ask acceptance to the Green Ajah.” Mandi Sedai paused for a while, “You’re accepted, welcome Sister.” And she handed Eleanor a green shawl. ---- Eleanor has been a Sitter for her Ajah for several years, she resigned because of the events following the Namendar disaster. She has also been MoN for many years. Elle was Bonded to three Warders, Corwin and Teslan and Dayne. Corwin was like a father/brother figure for her, he also trained her in weapons until she was almost as skilled with the knives as with the OP. Teslan was someone she had met on a WT festival, they fell in love, but family affairs made Teslan leave for several years. After his return Eleanor more or less forced him to join her on a mission. On that mission they confessed their love for each other, but were also attacked in the middle of the night. Defending Eleanor Teslan got hurt badly, the only option to save his life was to Bond him. Dayne was Elle's last Warder, a young boy who Eleanor thought of as the son she would never have. He died while saving Eleanor's life in the collapsing city of Namendar. This event changed her for ever. After Namendar and Dayne's death Eleanor got depressed and lost her Seat in the Hall. She didn't want to see either of her remaining Warders, so she never found out that Corwin found love with one of her Ajah Sisters, Calliste. Due to her depression she had insomnia, one night Elle was walking throgh the Tower when she accidentally witnessed a Black Ajah meeting. She ran back to the Tower, while being followed by Raeyn, who was one of the Blacks she had seen. She bumped in to a Yellow Sister, who she asked for help. Unfortunately that Sister happened to be Mesaana in disguise... Eleanor is taken to the Fortress where is she Turned to the Shadow by a circle of 13 channelers and 13 Myrdraal. This turning breaks the Bond she had with Teslan and Corwin, and together with the pain of that breaking the WT now believes her dead. The combination of her depression, the pain of her broken bonds, the physical and mental torturing in the Fortress causes Eleanor to snap. She willingly surrenders her soul to the Dark Lord when someone taunts her with her Warder Lover who sleeps with her Ajah Sister. Elle is led to believe that Calliste was sleeping with Teslan, and in her rage she kills Calliste. Leaving the Green's quarters in a total bloody mess. (also reffered as the Eyeball RP...) She then returns back the the Fortress where she is trained to be one of Mesaana's Dreadladies. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios Category:Biographies